Matsuda's New Look
by SmarticleParticle
Summary: Matsuda is painfully aware of his misfortune in the romance department. In an effort to impress a girl-*any* girl-he channels his inner bad-boy, with embarrassing consequences. Slight MatsudaXSayu and MisaXMatsuda, but nothing serious.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or the characters of Misa, Aizawa, Light, Ide and Matsuda. **

Matsuda hummed softly to himself as he caught the elevator up to Light Yagami's apartment. He'd been on cloud nine ever since he'd become reacquainted with Light's sister, Sayu, the day before. She'd certainly grown up a _lot_ since he'd last seen her over five years ago. He smiled to himself. Sayu was possibly the prettiest girl he'd seen in quite a while. The knowledge that he was way out of her league did not dampen his spirits.

As Matsuda strode down the grey-painted corridors of the apartment building, he contemplated the day ahead. He knew it would possibly involve more discussions about Kira that got them nowhere and just led them around in circles. He knew it would probably involve getting yelled at by Aizawa _again_—seriously, what was that guy's problem?—and it would definitely involve making endless cups of coffee while Aizawa, Light, Ide, Chief Yagami and Mogi mused on Kira in the other room. It painfully reminded him of when he was little, when his parents would talk about 'grown-up stuff' in the kitchen when they thought he couldn't hear, but he could.

The young man sighed and shook his head. He couldn't see the Kira case getting solved any time soon. Ever since L had died, they had made exactly no progress.

Matsuda let himself into the flat which served as the Task Force's headquarters—Light had given him a key a while ago—and set his briefcase down by the door.

"Hey, Ide," he greeted his friend as he sat on the couch next to him.

"Hi, Matsu," Ide replied, giving him a nod and the briefest of smiles, which was unusual for Ide. Matsuda secretly felt quite pleased that his usually-serious friend actually seemed happy to see him. That was more than could be said for the other Task Force members, who—

"Matsuda, will you make us all some coffee?" asked Aizawa, without so much as a 'hello'.

Matsuda stood up and rolled his eyes at Ide, who smirked and went back to whatever he was doing on his laptop. Considering that nothing was happening and Aizawa couldn't see his screen, it was probably World of Warcraft.

* * *

As he waited for the kettle to boil, Matsuda caught sight of something he had never noticed before; a small decorative mirror was nailed to the wall on the other side of the room, well out of the others' line of sight. Matsuda checked that nobody was looking before going over to it.

The young detective assessed the reflection before him. Although he was nearly twenty-eight, he could easily pass for eighteen if he really needed to. This annoyed him to no end, and was probably the reason Aizawa treated him like a kid all the time. His eyes didn't help him look his age, either; they were large and a deep brown colour. He could pull off the 'puppy-dog eyes' look quite well, but that wasn't what girls liked, was it?

He sighed and thought very carefully. All the men in the media that girls fawned over; what did they have that he didn't?

After a minute of deep thought, his face lit up. He had it! Girl liked guys with a dark side! He realised that that had always been his problem; he was too happy, too naive. Aizawa had told him so often enough. That was all about to change.

Matsuda fixed a scowl onto his face. He started to chuckle at how he looked, but decided that the mixture of expressions didn't suit him at all. _No, _he decided. _I look like a madman_. _Looks like I'll never laugh again if I want to get a girl._

Remembering a small detail of a picture he had seen in a magazine the other day, Matsuda took a chunk of black hair between two fingers and tugged on it until it was completely straight. Then, he carefully brushed it forward until it hung over his eye. He smiled in satisfaction; he looked exactly like that guy from that band. He wasn't exactly sure which band, but he knew what he meant.

Matsuda fixed the scowl to his face again and stood as tall as he could. _That's more like it,_ he thought. _Very sexy. No girl will ever call me adorable ever again, and-_

"Matsu? What are you doing?"

Matsuda leaped about a foot in the air at the sound of the familiar soprano voice. He turned around to see Misa standing in the doorway, a look of amusement on her face.

"Misa-Misa!" He rubbed the back of his neck, as he usually did whenever he found himself in an awkward situation, which was quite often. "I'm, er, just making coffee. D'you want some?"

"You were looking in the mirror," she said, ignoring his question completely.

"I, um... I had something in my eye," he lied sheepishly.

"Yeah, your hair," she giggled, bouncing over to him in that bouncy way of hers, blonde pigtails bouncing all over the place. She flicked the lock of hair away from his face. To his embarrassment, he felt his cheeks heating up at her touch. She was Light's girlfriend, dammit! He couldn't let her think he _liked_ her!

"Why were you pulling faces?" she asked innocently.

_Oh crap_, he thought_. Well, I guess I should tell her. It's not like I can look like a bigger idiot than I already do._

"I was trying to..." he stopped, cursing himself and wishing he was as smooth with words as Light and Aizawa. "Who's that guy from that band everyone likes at the moment? The one with the floppy hair?"

Misa frowned. "That could be just about anybody. Don't tell me you were trying to imitate Sotaro Kawazu?"

"Probably."

"Why?"

Matsuda's blush deepened to a fetching beetroot-red. How the hell was he going to explain _that?_

"No, wait. Let me guess," said Misa, holding up one finger to silence him even though he wasn't talking. She scrutinised his expression. "You thought you'd be more popular with girls if you looked like someone famous, am I right?"

Matsuda's eyes widened. "How did you know that?"

"Yay! I knew it!" Misa exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air joyously. She winked at him. "I think that's adorable!"

Matsuda groaned inwardly. Once again, he had set himself a small goal and missed by miles.

"Anyway, I think you would be better off sticking to just being Matsuda for now," she giggled.

"Yeah," he sighed, "but Matsuda's a goofy idiot who screws things up all the time and who nobody takes seriously."

Misa laughed again. "You may be an idiot, Matsu, but you're _our_ idiot." Then she kissed him on the cheek, before skipping off into the other room.

Matsuda stood in the middle of the kitchen, too stunned to move. Misa Amane had just kissed him. _Misa Amane_. He put a hand up to the spot where her lips had brushed his skin and wondered if there was a lipstick mark there.

"Matsuda!" Aizawa thundered, poking his head around the door and snapping him out of his stupor. "It's been fifteen minutes! Where the hell is my damn coffee?"

* * *

**A/N: This is what happens when you combine Death Note and sleep deprivation. I hope you find the thought of Matsuda as an emo kid funny, 'cause I sure did at 2am. Anyway, I know it's not that funny, but I find humour hard to write :( Though I feel like I did get Misa in character quite well. See you all soon!**


End file.
